The girl with the demon tattoo
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: Children, teenagers and young adults have been going missing in plain sight. Many of the bodies have been found with strange markings tattooed on their bodies... But those who's bodies have never been found, well, sometimes you're just better off not knowing the true evils of this world... It's just too bad they never found Mai's body, right?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hunt.

Prologue:

Beep-beep, Beep-beep, Beep-beep, Beep-

Mai rolled over and slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, cutting it off mid-beep.

After laying there for a couple of minutes, Mai finally forces herself to her feet. Making her way to the bath room, she hisses as her warm bare feet make contact with the freezing cold floor.

A couple of minutes later, Mai enters her tiny kitchen and tries to find something to eat, but the cupboards are empty and there is nothing to eat anywhere. Cursing as she catches sight of the clock on the wall, Mai runs back towards her bed room and changes into her winter school uniform in a matter of seconds.

Running towards her front door, Mai grabs her coat, school bag and keys. Rushing out the door, slamming it shut behind her, Mai runs towards the stairs of her apartment building. As she runs she preys, she doesn't miss the train. It had been snowing all night and she really didn't want to walk.

Not having time to wait for the lift, Mai enters the stair well and runs down the stairs two at a time. Making it out of her apartment building in record time, Mai once again curses, at the sight of the ice covered streets.

Taking a deep breath, Mai starts running. The ice covered pavement under her feet, reminds her of the time her mother took her ice skating. Mai smiles sadly, remembering her mothers death. There wasn't a second she wished her life was different, that her family were still alive and she didn't have to work three different jobs just to pay her rent.

Finally reaching the train station, Mai came crashing to a halt just in time to see the train leave the platform. Mai could feel her anger building and she balled her fists. Taking a single deep breath, she calmed herself. Turning she sighed, she had no choice, she was going to have to run to school.

Braving the ice covered pavements once more, Mai run. She glared at the sky as light snow began to fall and slipped on the ice covered pavement. Pulling herself to her feet, by using a near by wall, Mai dusted her self down and picked up her school books which had fallen from her bag.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a pair of arms grabbed her from behind. A strange smelling cloth, was pressed over her mouth and nose and the darkness claimed her. The last thing Mai saw was the empty street, she had been running down seconds before. It looked like a snowy scene of a Christmas card.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey, hope you liked that, this is my first time writing a ghost hunt fanfic.**

**Blessed be****,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	2. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hunt.

Chapter one: Lost

The snow had once again began to fall as Michiru and Keiko stood outside the school's gate, waiting for Mai to arrive. Around them students were pouring into the school, like water into a glass, as they hurried to get out of the cold and into the warm building. But both Michiru and Keiko stayed outside, even when they started shivering.

Mai always waited for them outside, no matter what the weather was like, they were simply returning the favour. As the minutes ticked by, Keiko glanced around nervously. It was nearly time for school to start, if Mai had got the train, she should have been there by now. As the as the school bell sounds, Keiko turns to Michiru, who was watching the road Mai usually walked down.

"Where do you think she is?" Keiko asks, panicking slightly.

"She probably woke up late and missed the train, or maybe the train delayed due to the weather," Michiru answers. "But she'll be in today, I'm sure of it."

Keiko nodes, before smiling slightly. "How she is always late, is a mystery. I even bought her an alarm clock for her birthday last year!"

"If Mai wasn't late, I'd be worried," Michiru answers with a grin. "Come on lets go, before we're late as well!"

"What if something has happened to her?" Keiko asks suddenly.

"She's only running late, I'm sure, Keiko." Michiru answers.

Keiko nodes. "I wonder how late she'll be today."

Michiru laughs. "Late enough to miss gym class, if I know Mai."

**The following day:**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Keiko asks, as they quickly make their way up the steps to Mai's apartment.

"We're not doing anything wrong, Keiko." Michiru answers.

"I know," Keiko replies. "But this just feels wrong."

Michiru sighs. "All we are going to do is check Mai is okay... She might be ill, or injured. You know how clumsy Mai is."

"What if she just wants to be left alone?" Keiko answers. "It was this time last year Kazuya Shibuya left and returned to England."

"We are just going to make sure she's okay, Keiko." Michiru glances round. "Plus it was you, who was panicking when Mai didn't turn up to school."

Keiko nodes. "Fine lets just hurry... This neighbourhood gives me the creeps."

"You won't find her." A voice hisses, as they reach Mai's apartment door.

"Did you hear that?!" Keiko jumps, almost screaming.

"Hear what?" Michiru asks.

"I swear I just heard someone talking!" Keiko exclaimed.

"She is lost," The voice hisses again. "You won't find her."

"There it is again!" Keiko yells. "How did you not hear that?"

Michiru shakes her head. "I heard it... It's probably some kids playing a prank."

Keiko glances round. "There's no one here Michiru!"

"You won't find her!" The voice hisses again, louder this time. "She is lost!"

Michiru and Keiko share a look.

"I think we should get out of here." Keiko whispers.

"SHE IS LOST!" The voice screams.

Suddenly Mai's apartment windows explode outwards.

"You won't find her," The voice hiss again, almost sadly. "She is lost."

**Three days later:**

Monk walked along the street, he had just returned from a job. A restless spirit had been causing some trouble in a household, in an old house miles from the city, hidden deep in a forest. So now Monk was out doing some shopping, you could only live on take-a-way's for so long. As he looks around, he spots a newspaper stand and stumbles to a halt as he sees the picture under the headline.

It was Mai.

She had been kidnapped.

The young cheerful girl, he had come to love as a little sister, was missing.

Shaking himself out of his shocked state, Monk hurries over and picks up the paper. Gasping in shock, he drops the newspaper. Mai was missing, the latest victim in the kidnappings. Pulling his phone from his pocket, dials the number of someone he knows can help. And hurries over to internet café across the street.

:

Yawning, Ayako glanced at the pile of folders sitting on her desk. Downing her coffee, she throws the paper cup in the bin. Since SPR had closed down Ayako had gone back to working in her parents hospital. Kicking the door to her office shut, she makes her way over to her desk and opens her laptop. Twelve new messages. Sighing, Ayako knows it's going to be a long day.

Frowning she clicks on a message from Monk. Monk had her private number, it would be far easier to call her. Opening the message, Ayako quickly reads it. Horror shines in her eyes, as she does so.

Mai was missing.

Mai had been kidnapped.

Mai could be dead.

Tears roll down her cheeks, without her even realising it. But right now, ruined make-up was the lest of her worries.

:

John stood watching the children play, beside him Father Toujou sat at a picnic table reading the morning paper and sipping a cup of tea. John couldn't help but be reminded of the case SPR had here, as the children begin playing hide and seek. Mai had been possessed during that case, it had been horrible when she had gone missing. Everyone had been worried... Even Naru and Lin had been worried.

Of course Naru and Lin worried about the safety of the team and Mai was a member of the team. But to John it proved they really did care about Mai, just as much as the rest of them did. It wasn't only worry because they employed her, it was worry because she was their friend. Lin had even sat by her bedside until she regained consciousness.

Suddenly Father Toujou chokes on his tea, spluttering, he turns as white as a ghost.

"May God save her soul." He mutters, when he's finally able to speak again.

Glancing at the paper, John reads the article Father Toujou had been reading.

Mai was missing.

Mai was the latest victim in the mass kidnappings.

May God save her soul indeed.

:

Yasu sat staring at the his laptops screen, it's dull glow reflecting off his glasses, making it impossible for anyone to see his eyes. Around him his college dormitory room was a complete mess and his room mate was watching him from his place on the sofa, with a mild look of concern.

"Everything okay over there, Yasu?" They ask.

"Yeah..." Yasu answers, after a moment. "Everything's... Fine."

"Heard this morning that a girl went missing," Yasu's flat mate suddenly starts speaking. "If the police don't hurry up and do something there's going to be mone of us left soon."

Yasu nodes, still staring at the screen.

"I don't know a signal person who doesn't know at least one of the victims personally... Do you think it could be supernatural?"

Yasu glances at his flat mate. "Supernatural?"

His flat mate nodes. "Yeah, like demons. Or ghosts... You used to help hunt ghosts, right? Could a ghost be doing this?"

"A demon is more likely." Yasu turns back to his laptop, remembering a case SPR had done, with the fake Oliver Davis. "But... This... This is the work of humans."

"How do you explain the strange markings on the bodies then?" Yasu's flat mate questions. "I heard the bodies they have found, have strange tattoos on them... Tattoos which symbolise demons."

"Tattoos are hardly supernatural." Yasu tries to joke.

"Heard someone say they weren't any tattoos they'd ever seen before... Said it was like the marks had been burned into the flesh, yet there was no signs of burning or injury to the skin."

Clicking on a link, Yasu opens up a picture of that days news, there was no doubt the girl who had gone missing was Mai.

Monk wasn't lying in the email. Mai really was missing.

:

Masako covered her mouth with her sleeve. Her boss was staring at her, he looked distressed. Since Naru had left, she and Mai had become closer, they had become beat friends. Masako had the life of a celebrity, she travelled all of the word doing TV shows and helping ghosts move on. But with that life came loneliness and gold diggers. People who wanted to be your friend just so they could try and share the fame.

Mai had been her friend, a true friend. Mai never asked for money or to appear on TV. Mai was always there when she needed someone to talk to. Mai was the one person she could tell a secret to and know Mai would never breath a word of what she said to anyone else. Mai was always willing to help her, not because she was famous, but because she was her friend and friends helped each other.

And now she was gone. Taken by some low life demon worshiper.

Masako had seen the pictures. The tattoos were of demon symbols and it was Masako's theory, along with many others, that the people being taken were being used as sacrifices.

Mai was more than likely dead.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey hope you liked that chapter, sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I'll have the next chapter up soon,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	3. The demon house

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hunt.

Chapter two: The demon house.

Mai groaned as she blinked against the light streaming through the window next to her. As her foggy gaze clears, she struggles to sit up, pulling against the ropes which tied her to the bed.

Half the window was boarded, with rotting wood and a cool draft was blowing through the gap. Trying to get her panicked breathing under control, Mai looked around the room. The room was covered in dust, grim and mould. Damp stains covered the walls in patches and much of the plaster was falling away, leaving gapping holes in the walls and piles of crumbling mounds of cement on the floor. Old wallpaper hung off the walls in stripes, the patterns faded and dull. Rat droppings were scattered across the floor and the odd beetle could be seen crawling in the shadows.

The door to the room was half rotten and hanging off rusted hinges, it had once been painted, but now the paint was flaking off the door. There were three other beds in the room, each with a person tied to them. The bed frames were rusty and old and the thin mattresses were decomposing and falling apart. Twisting against the ropes, Mai tried to get a better look at the people tied to the beds.

Closest to her, was a young girl, maybe a year or two younger than herself. She was dressed in plain dress, Mai couldn't tell what colour it was, it was covered in too much dirt, grim and possibly blood. Glancing down at herself, Mai found she was dressed in a similar attire. Moving again, Mai began checking herself for injuries the best she could. To her relief she didn't appear to have any injuries, nor was she in any pain.

Looking back at the girl, Mai watched her closely. There was something wrong with the girl, Mai could sense it, but she couldn't work out what. She didn't have any visible injuries and she looked perfectly healthy, only a little pale and didn't have any abnormalities or deformities. But she just couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong with her, something serious and possibly dangerous, if her sixth sense was anything to go by.

Her chest wasn't rising and falling, she wasn't breathing.

Mai forced her self back with a gasp. The girl was dead. She was in the same room as a dead body. Someone who wasn't much younger than her. Glancing round she looked at the other beds, she could only see one of the other two people clearly. It was a boy about her age. He, like the girl, wasn't breathing. His cloths were ripped and blood covered.

Suddenly Mai attention was drawn to a strange marking on his arm, half visible through torn up shirt. Squinting, Mai twisted, trying to see it clearer. It looked like a tattoo, but her sensed it was something far worse. Gagging, Mai almost threw up, the mark had been burned into their flesh, the wound was still oozing blood and muss.

Looking away, Mai shivered.

Her head snapped up, as something clicked in her mind, she'd seen that symbol somewhere before... It looked like the symbol for demon. Glancing back over at the boy, she bit her lip as she almost gagged again. She had to get out of here. Twisting again, she half tuned to look at her wrists. The ropes which held her were old and frayed.

Out the corner of her eye, she noticed a dark mark on her forearm. Turning her full attention to her arm, she stared at the marking. It was the symbol for demon, like the boy had burned into his arm. Frowning Mai studied the mark, her's wasn't burnt into her flesh. It looked like a tattoo, but slightly different. A sudden groan from the other side of the room draws her attention.

A young man, at least four years older than her, shifts on the far bed. He suddenly bolts up right and looks round in slight alarm. He gaze sweeps over the room, before suddenly snapping back and meeting her gaze. He wasn't Japanese. His dark blonde hair was cut in a faux-hawk style and his eyes grey-blue in colour. His cloths were much more in tact than the others boys.

"**Who are you?**" He asks, speaking in English.

"**My name is Taniyama Mai.**" Mai answers slowly, she had gotten much better at English, but what she knew was only basic.

"**Well, I'm Shayne.**" The young man, Shayne, answers. "**Pleasure to meet you.**"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mai watches as the Shayne twists and pulls at the ropes around his wrists. She winces slightly at the forces he's pulling at them with, even from her place on the other side of the room, she could see his wrist becoming red and raw, as the skin was rubbed off them. Turing her attention to her own ropes, Mai moves, trying to see if she could slip her wrists lose, but the ropes were too tight.

"**Bingo!**" Shayne suddenly exclaimed, much to Mai's confusion.

Looking round she sees Shayne has got one of his wrists free. He reaches down and draws a pen knife from one of his boots. Unfolding the blade, he begins to cut through the ropes securing his other wrist. In seconds he's free. He quickly gets to his feet, but is forced to grab the bed for support as his legs give out below him. He curses under his breath, before forcing himself to his feet again.

"**We need to get out of here,**" He explains, as he makes it over to her bed and begins cutting the ropes. "**It's not safe here.**"

"**Thank you.**" Mai mutters, as she finally cut free.

Grabbing her arm, Shayne pulls her off the bed and on to her feet.

"**Don't mention it.**" Shayne answers, leading the way from the room.

They make their way along the narrow hallway, passing other rooms and broken doors. Scratch marks run along the walls, like a large beast had gone along the hallway digging it's claws into the wall. A noise in the hallway behind them makes Mai jump and Shayne tenses ready for an attack, but nothing happens. As they keep moving, Mai shifts closer to Shayne, it really wasn't safe here.

As they reached a set of stairs leading to the floor below, Shayne held up his hand, Mai quickly stopped and glanced around his shoulder. The stairs were rotten, some of the steps were missing and the hand rail was half collapsed. Moving forward, Shayne tested the first step, to see if it could hold his weight. Slowly they begin their decent of the stairs, Mai careful following in Shayne's footsteps.

Stepping out into the hallway of the floor below, Mai and Shayne quickly make their way along it, glancing round and keeping close together. Shayne kept his pen knife held in his hand, ready to attack anything that might be waiting for them. A loud bang sounds from a floor below, causing Mai to jump and scream. Lucky Shayne slams his hand over Mai's mouth, cutting off her scream.

Putting his index finger to his lips, he signal her to be quite. Nodding against his hand, Mai tries to calm her racing heart. He lets go slowly and turns back to face the hallway. Footsteps move along the floor below, causing old floor boards to creak and groan under their weight.

Beckoning, Shayne begins to move forward again, signalling for Mai to follow him. As they move, the floor under their feet shifts and bends, as the weakened boards struggle to hold their weight. As the approach the stairs, Mai suddenly freezes. She could sense something evil was close... Something really evil. She had never felt something with such a dark presence.

Grabbing Shayne's arm, Mai stops him from entering the stairwell.

"**Evil.**" Mai speaks pointing down the stairs. "**It is... It feel... Evil.**"

Shayne frowns slightly, trying to work out what Mai was meaning. "**What do you mean?**"

Mai shakes her head slightly. "**Evil... Dark... Bad... It feels evil.**"

"**It feels evil?**" Shayne asks.

Mai nodes. "**Yes**."

Footsteps sound on the stairs. Mai and Shayne share a glance and Shayne quickly grabs Mai's arm and pulls her back along the hallway and into a small alcove. They listen as the footsteps come up the stairs and stop in the hallway. Holding her breath Mai shuts her eyes as the footsteps begin moving along the corridor towards them. Opening one eye, she watches as a shadow of a person moves along the floor before them, as the person gets closer.

A man in a suit stops just in their line of sight. He looked like a normal businessman, smartly dressed and polished shoes. But his eyes, there weren't normal. His eyes were completely black, like pools of black ink. Taking a silent breath Mai leans closer to Shayne.

"**Evil.**" She whispers.

"**It's a demon.**" Shayne answers, his voice low.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter. Until next time,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	4. News reaches England

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost hunt.

News reaches England.

Madoka Mori yawns as she makes her way through the lobby of the British SPR headquarters. In one hand she holds a cup of coffee, whilst in the other she holds a pile of files and paper work. Walking towards the lifts, Madoka and the receptionist share a quick good morning greeting, as they hand her morning work related mail.

Entering the lift, Madoka juggles her work and coffee whilst trying to press the button to her floor, without dropping anything. The lift doors close and the lift starts moving upwards. Smiling Madoka begins to hum a song she had heard on the radio that morning, the lift comes to a halt and the lift doors open. Stepping out of the lift Madoka begins to walk towards her office.

Juggling her work and coffee again, she fishes the keys to her office from her pocket. Unlocking the door, she enters her office and softly closes the door behind her. Stilling humming she walks over to her desk and puts down her work and takes a drink from her coffee. Taking a seat at her desk, she begins sorting through her letters, most were reports or people asking for help about hauntings.

Sighing, Madoka presses play on her answer machine. Only half listening she switches on her computer and signs in. Her head snaps up as she hears a familiar Japanese voice speaking. Pausing the message, she replays it listening carefully.

Her face goes pale, as she quickly checks her emails. Then any Japanese news sites she could find that she knew were a reliable source.

It wasn't some sick and twisted prank, Mai really had gone missing.

Picking up her phone Modoka dials the only person she can think of, who might be able to help.

"Hello," Madoka greets the person who answers the phone. "I need to speak with Lin Koujo, its a matter of great importance and great urgency."

:

Lin Koujo is startled out of his morning meditation, as his phone rings loudly from the table. Getting to his feet he moves over to his desk and picks up the phone, after noticing the call had been directed through from his secretary.

"Hello." He greets.

"_Lin, it's Madoka,_" Modoka voices sounds, slightly strained and clearly upset. "_I need your help... something has happened to Mai, she's been kidnapped._"

Lin frowns ever so slightly, his usually emotionless features clouded by a hint of worry and alarm. "When did this occur?"

"A_ccording to Houshou Takigawa she disappeared three days ago,_" Madoka answers, sounding more distressed by the second. "_She not the first person to go missing either. According to news article I've found, the number of people who have disappeared will soon be reaching a hundred, if people keep disappearing at the rate they have been._"

Lin sits down at the table and quickly opens his laptop. Opening his email, he looks through his list of contacts. He had a few contacts in Japan, who would know detail which wouldn't have been released to the media or the general public. As he types an email, he eyes soften slightly as he hears Madoka sobbing quietly on the other end of line.

"_What if she's dead, Lin?_" Madoka sobs. "_What if something terrible is happening to her right now and we have no way of helping her or saving her... She's so sweet and innocent... What did she do to deserve this?_"

"Madoka..." Lin tries to comfort his colleague and friend, but couldn't find any words that would offer an form of comfort.

Madoka was right, something terrible could be happening to Mai right now and they had no way of helping her or saving her. They didn't even know if she was still alive, the only thing that would offer any sort of comfort or closer would be finding Mai... Dead or alive.

Inhaling sharply, Lin sits back ever so slightly. Oliver hadn't been informed yet... As much as Oliver claimed not to care, he did. He cared about Mai, more than he cared about most people, well pretty much everyone. Since Eugene's death Oliver had been depressed, cold and unfeeling, then they went to Japan and they meet Mai.

Mai was a lot like Eugene and by some miracle of fate, she managed to snap Oliver out of his depressed, cold and unfeeling state, even if no noticed. She saved him in more ways then anyone could possibly know, Lin simply wished he knew what had happened between the two of them, before they left. There was a lot of tension between them at the airport, Oliver had refused to even look at Mai and Mai looked like she was about to break down crying. But no matter what happened between them, Oliver still cared for Mai and to receive news like this... It would be like losing Eugene all over again.

:

Oliver Davis turns the page of the book he is reading, it was a the latest paranormal related book to be released, by a well known scientist. The scientist was explaining new theories about ghost and had some questionable evidence to back up his claims. Oliver had once worked with the said scientist and his methods were a bit unorthodox, but his theories did hold some truth.

A knock at his study room door, suddenly snaps his attention away form the book. Glancing up at the door, Oliver frowns, he wasn't expecting any visitors today and had given orders not to be disturbed, unless it was an emergency.

"Enter." Oliver calls, his voice holding no emotion.

The door handle turns, the door swings open and Lin enters the room.

"Oliver." Lin greets.

"Lin." Oliver replies.

Lin clears his throat, not sure how to start this conversation, but knowing the outcome wasn't going to be good.

"It's about Mai Taniyama." Lin finally speaks.

"What about her?" Oliver asks, tensing slightly.

"She's gone missing," Lin answers. "Most likely kidnapped... She's not the first to go missing."

Oliver stares at Lin, the glass on his desk shatters and the room decreases in temperature. "Has anyone been found?"

"Some have been found, but none were alive." Lin replies, watching Oliver closely, if he used to much PK it endangered his health.

Oliver suddenly gets to his feet. "I need to speak to my parents."

Lin nodes. "They are in the main living room."

Oliver walks round his desk and heads towards the door. "You can show yourself out."

Oliver headed down the hallway, towards the stairs. He should never have left Japan, he should have stayed, he should have protected her. He failed to protect Eugene and now he had failed to protect Mai, someone who reminded him so much of his brother... Someone he cared a great deal about. He had failed to save Eugene, but he wouldn't fail Mai, he would find and he would keep her safe.

:

Martin sat in an armchair, reading the morning paper. On the small table beside his chair, a pile of thick, hard back books stood, towering and looking unbalanced. Raising an eyebrow Martin pays closer attention to one of the articles in the paper and reaches for his glasses. Studying the picture next to the article, he shakes his head and takes off his glasses, it wasn't a real ghost in the picture, just a trick of the light.

Glancing at the pile of books beside him, Martin sighed. An old friend had asked him to do some research on demons, Martin had studied demonology as part of his degree when he was studying for his PHD. His old friend wasn't sure, but he had suspicions that something was going on, involving demons. Just like there were ghost hunters, there were demon hunters.

Of course you had more ghost hunters than you had demon hunters. Demon hunting was usually a family business, with knowledge being passed down from generation to generation. Unlike ghost hunting, it was a hard business to get into. It was, without a doubt, far more dangerous than ghost hunting, basic level demons alone had double the power of most restless spirits.

Which was why Martin had been greatly surprised when he read Lin's report on one of his sons cases in Japan. According to Masako, Mai had used the Nuji-in chant, taught to her by Ayako, a Shinto priestess, on a demon. She used it to repel a demon they encountered in a case at an old mansion, of course it didn't do much, it didn't stop the demon only hindered it for a couple of seconds. But to do such a thing required at lot of power, even some demon hunters were unable to do such a thing.

Martin hardly looked up as his wife, Luella, enters the room carrying two cups, a tea pot, a jug of milk, two tea spoons, a set of sugar tongs and a bowl of sugar cubes on a flora patterned tray.

"Find anything interesting, dear?" Luella asks, setting the tea down on the table.

Martin shakes his head. "Nothing of scientific interest."

Luella rolls her eyes. "Even when you are home, you still work. You're supposed to be enjoying your time off work, not working during your time off!"

"Yes dear." martin replies.

Luella huffs slightly, sitting down in the chair across from Martin, as Martin picks up one of the books on demons.

Martin and Luella both jump and look up as their son storms into the living room.

"I need to return to Japan."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey, hope you liked that chapter. Next chapter should be up soon,**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


End file.
